Yellowbelly
|mc=Yellowbelly |apps=Kitepaw |livebooks=Flying High: A Warrior's Parody, ''50 }} Yellowbelly is a pale yellow she-cat. History In the Parody Series ''Flying High: A Warrior's Parody :Butterflywing is leading Kitekit and Greenkit around camp. They come to Yellowbelly's den and Butterflywing explains that she moves her den very often, and that she is a drama queen and rather paranoid. :Later, when Butterflywing shows them the pool, Greenkit begins to feel sick from the height and vomits into the pool. Butterflywing, disgusted, leaps backwards but slips on a slick rock and falls into the pool. Kitekit wails for Yellowbelly as she races down to the pool. When Yellowbelly appears, she demands what they were bothering her for, as she was sharing tongues with StarClan. Greenkit tells her that this isn't the time for speaking with her ancestors, and that Butterflywing had fallen into the pool. Yellowbelly takes a second to perceive this, then exclaims whether she as any idea what the apprentices did in there. She hurries down the path. :When they arrive at the side of the pool, Butterflywing is lying on her side, having been dragged out by Wormfoot, her brother. When Wormfoot asks Yellowbelly whether she would be okay, Yellowbelly steps forward and touches Butterflywing with her nose, then dramatically announces that she is dead. Wormfoot wails and buries his face in her fur, and Kitekit and Greenkit bow their heads in shame. Then, Butterflywing blinks up at them, observing that they don't look very happy and asking what she missed. Yellowbelly cries that she is alive, and the rest of CenterClan doesn't look impressed. Wormfoot, annoyed, calls Yellowbelly an idiot and nudges his sister, telling her to come with him to dry herself. As Butterflywing glares at Greenkit in disgust, Yellowbelly stalks off. :When Kitekit pads out of the nursery to find Yellowbelly, she was surprised to find that the she-cat was not there, and neither were her herbs nor Nightlight. Kitekit wanders around camp, wondering where Yellowbelly was, and a loud cough startles her. She hears Yellowbelly hiss at someone to eat something and not to cough. Kitekit peers into the nearest crevice, and was surprised to find Yellowbelly with Nightlight. Yellowbelly, cross, glares at Kitekit and explains that after the "fiasco" the previous day, she thought it would be wise to relocate, adding that it was hard to move Nightlight around. When Nightlight bristles and indignantly retorts that Yellowbelly had knocked her out with her herbs and had dragged her around, Yellowbelly sneers that she could have drugged her and left her there for Stonestar to find. Nightlight bristles, but then forces herself to calm down and looks away from the medicine cat. When Yellowbelly asks Kitekit what she wants, Kitekit explains that she was looking for her and asks why she told everyone Butterflywing was dead. Yellowbelly sniffs that it was supposed to be dramatic, but the Clan doesn't appreciate her 'dramatic talents'. She further goes on to explain that she was supposed to "revive" Butterflywing. Kitekit notes that she sounds like a jealous kit, and feels a slight pity for her. :Kitekit, in an attempt to console Yellowbelly, comments that she was sure that it would have been cool. Nightlight interrupts, asking irritably whether she could've gone as Yellowbelly had already given her herbs. Yellowbelly warns her not to tell anyone and Nightlight stalks out of the den. :As Kitekit pokes a berry, Yellowbelly screeches and swipes at her paw, warning her that if she eats it, it will kill her. Kitekit, startled, asks why she has it. The medicine cat suddenly becomes shifty and gives a vague answer then scoops the berry up and drops it on a pile of identical berries. Then, wanting to distract Kitekit, she asks whether she knows what a couple of flowers are. When Kitekit asks what they are, she explains that they are marigold and are used to keep off infection and for 'rashes'. Kitekit asks what the black seeds are, and Yellowbelly explains that they are poppy seeds and their usage, and that if you eat enough of them it is a nice alternative to catnip. Yellowbelly goes on to explain several other herbs, including tansy, deathberries, cobwebs, and more. Kitekit forgets about Yellowbelly's stash of deathberries, despite having just mentioned it. Yellowbelly also goes on to explain how warriors can be blinded by rabbits by their claws. :Finally, Yellowbelly purrs that Kitekit is sharp for a kit, making Kitekit smile. When Kitekit asks whether it's true that medicine cats share tongues with StarClan, and it sounds delicious, Yellowbelly blinks at her and explains that sharing tongues means sharing news and speaking, but that they do also receive prophecies from them. Kitekit eagerly asks whether Yellowbelly had gotten any prophecies, and Yellowbelly proudly says that she has made up a few good ones, but only really received one. She goes on to recite the prophecy to Kitekit, and when Kitekit purrs that it is exciting, Yellowbelly nods and adds that she got it a couple days before Kitekit and her brother were born. When Kitekit asks whether Gravekit and her were the kits of the prophecy, Yellowbelly laughs it off, saying only special cats receive prophecies after them. :When Kitekit spots her brother jumping into the pool, Yellowbelly demands that the other cats let her through, and sniffing Gravekit's limp body, declares him alive. Kitekit, taking it the wrong way, is shocked by her brother's death, until he stirs. Yellowbelly, smirking, hurries away, crowing about how dramatic it was. :During Kitekit's apprentice ceremony, she declares she wants to be a medicine cat apprentice. Rockfall, surprised, asks her if she's sure, and she replies that she is. Yellowbelly, after headbutting her and now Kitepaw's mentor, purrs that it is the half-moon and they could visit the Greenstone right away. Kitepaw, a little hesitant, thinks the name is strange, but Yellowbelly is ecstatic and she replies that the visit will be "awesome". She is so happy that she, while springing down the path, plummets into the pool, and Kitepaw, after dragging her mentor back to the edge of the pool, waves a goodbye to Gravepaw while waiting for her mentor to revive herself. When Yellowbelly couldn't hold her breath any longer, she opened her eyes, expecting attention, but nipped Kitepaw's leg when there was none. Kitepaw protests, and Yellowbelly growls that the nip was for the curse. Kitepaw, confused, inquires as to what curse she is talking about, and Yellowbelly replies that Kitepaw must be cursed, because every day, a cat seems to fall into the pool. Kitepaw wasn't too wounded by Yellowbelly words, knowing she was just upset due to her lack of an audience. :Kitepaw follows Yellowbelly when leaving camp for the first time. When they come to the edge of CenterClan territory, Kitepaw asks why it's so small and Yellowbelly laughs it off, explaining that they wanted the best forest. When Kitepaw points out that this makes no sense, Yellowbelly reveals that DoomClan lives in a wasteland and DazzleClan lives in caves. Kitepaw asks whether it would leave them in a bad tactical position, and Yellowbelly laughs again, saying that none of the leaders would even know what tactics were. :Later, they are climbing up a slope to get to the Greenstone. Kitepaw hooks her claws onto the edge of the top, but Yellowbelly stomps on them, and dramatically proclaims that she killed Kitepaw's father. Then, she frowns and wonders whether it was 'I am your father'. When Kitepaw whimpers that Yellowbelly was hurting her paws, she comments that they can do it correctly next time and releases Kitepaw. When Kitepaw inspects her paws and realizes that they are bleeding, she chastises Yellowbelly, but stops when she saw what was in front of them. Kitepaw reads a Twoleg sign that reads 'Caution: Radioactive'. Yellowbelly, misinterpreting this, thinks Kitepaw received a sign from StarClan, but Kitepaw corrects her. When Kitepaw suggests she could be the target of the prophecy, Yellowbelly scoffs and proceeds to the Greenstone. :When they touch the Greenstone, they enter StarClan, where StarClan is partying. Yellowbelly was already dancing to the music, and a tom calls out to Yellowbelly, inviting her to StarClan. Ravestar and Yellowbelly exchange a few words. Yellowbelly tells Kitepaw to relax, and while Ravestar and Kitepaw are conversing, Yellowbelly goes off to tell a story to a group of cats. :After they wake up, Yellowbelly is happy, and proclaims that she cannot wait for the next half-moon, so she can revisit StarClan. She adds that Ravestar is 'hot', making Kitepaw slightly embarrassed, as she thought the same. Kitepaw cautiously asks Yellowbelly whether she got a prophecy, and when Yellowbelly waves it off, Kitepaw reveals that Ravestar had given her one. Yellowbelly immediately begins to question Kitepaw, until Leaffall interrupts them. Yellowbelly becomes more gruff around Leaffall, asking her why she was here so late. Leaffall replies, and Yellowbelly rolls her eyes, telling her she was too late. When Leaffall hopefully asks whether Ravestar said anything about her, Yellowbelly scornfully told her no. Leaffall, undeterred, announces a prophecy she had made up to Yellowbelly, who gave her a couple of tips. She hobbles away, leaving Kitepaw and Yellowbelly alone again. :Kitepaw asks Yellowbelly where the medicine cat from DoomClan was, and Yellowbelly scowls, saying that she didn't like having fun like the other two medicine cats do. From the encounter with Leaffall, Yellowbelly seemed to have forgotten about the prophecy Kitepaw had received. :Later, they part ways with Yellowbelly leaving Kitepaw with a message to form a 'love dodecagon', to which Kitepaw protests. Yellowbelly takes her leave, and Kitepaw sighs, getting slightly annoyed at Yellowbelly at this point. In the 100 OneShot Book 50 Quotes References & Citations Category:CenterClan cats Category:Medicine cats Category:Flying High characters Category:Females Category:Mentors Category:Supporting characters Category:100 OneShot characters Category:50 characters